


All these words I don't just say.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [2]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, mandy milkovich (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey never opened himself this way to Ian before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All these words I don't just say.

After all this time, in this 4 years they been together Mickey never opened himself this way, not to mandy, not to himself, not even to Ian, till today.

Ian have been sleeping in their bed after a romantic night, where they made love at the light of the candles, Ian never thought Mickey could be this much of a romantic guy, but what he didn't knew is that the surprises just started, after a romantic dinner out the night before and the romantic sex even with candles included, Ian felt himself in heaven for the first time in his life, was till the morning of vanlentine's day when he woke up to find his breakfast served beside his bed, with a rose and a love letter with a red heart drawn in where he could read "meet me in the living room.. att: Mickey" Ian read taking with his hands the letter to his bare chest, he got up, put his boxers on and got ready to go straight to the living room where all the lights were off but he could see the place was filled with candles, even if the sun come into the open window, there was a chair surrounded with rose petals and a note which Ian read "Sit here" he did was the letter told and with a smile not knowing what was happening he heard a piano coming from the room itself, sounded really beautiful for Ian ears and then when the light turned on, mickey was playing a love song to his boyfriend he could see Ian smilling even more now to see Mickey dressed in a suit, all the things he haves done to get his boyfriend happy and now see him playing the fucking piano just for him and was the time he started crying of emotione when he heard mickey angelical voice who started singing to his lovely boyfriend..

Piano intro...

"So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know"

Ian watching as his boyfriend sing for him, now with tears in his eyes dropping like a crazy, he just couldn't believe this, it was the most romantic detail someone could ever do for him and Ian knew this was his way to completely open to him, Ian knew that mickey really loved him.

"So close no matter how far  
It couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

I never opened myself this way hey  
Life is ours, we live it our way hey  
All these words I don't just say hey  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know."

As he listen to this lovely and romantic song, his heart melts with love for his man... to Mickey just took 4 years to reach to this point in where he would not only open completely to his man, but show it in a such romantic way, and as he finish this song, he gets ready for a last surprise for his man.

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters.

Once the song ended Mickey get up off the piano, get closer to Ian extending his arm to his lover, Ian grab mickey hand and he could feel his heart beating so hard that he tought it will pop up off his bare chest, now with an Ian standing and a Mickey on his knees, the final surprise was about to be done.

"Ian, will you marry me?" said Mickey with a soft voice. Which that left Ian crying while he smile like a nutter leaving for a short time without words just to then say..

"Yes, I will marry you Mick" Ian reply.

Just to end the day with Mickey standing next to his fiance and giving a lovely, passionate, long french kiss to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This song inspired me
> 
> http://youtu.be/kmggw1sM9rY


End file.
